Cseki Saga part 2: Fusion Reborn
Fusion Reborn "Haven't I told you?" Once again, Cseki dodged, cackling. "I AM CSEKI!" But the two blasts of Chi came out of nowhere and slammed into Cseki. "And we're the Goddesses of Death." came two female voices. The Twins had arrived... Cseki immediately turned towards the two, nothing short of a sadistically gleeful expression on his face. "Oh look! More toys to play with!" He said, before cackling maniacally once again. "Have we got something for you!!!" Sierra replied as the two girls descended to the ground. Curious, Cseki and Ahatake descend as well. "Let's do it!" Leone cried as each sister stood about 2mts away from each other and lifted their arms in opposite directions. Then they moved towards each other while moving their arms in a half circle and bending their legs. ("Fuuu...") Then they moved their arms in opposite directions again and crossed one leg over the other, again in opposite directions. ("Sion!") Then they bent forward in an triangle like position with their index finger's touching. ("HAA!") They glowed purple and green and began to merge overlapping one another. The Majin immediately blinked twice. "Huh?" He muttered, staring in a mix of amazement and dumbfoundedness. A blinding flash ensued and tehy felt great power, easily surpassing Ahatake's base form. The light dimmed and standing in the place of teh two girls was one girl, hose appearance wasn't that much different from the twins, excluding her eyes and clothing. One was green and the other was purple. And she was wearing a Blue best (closed) with strange yellow attachment around teh neck and arms, and white pants, and black shoes. "Nice to meet you." The girl said, turning to the Majin. "I'm Lierra." "Uhh...." Cseki scratched the back of his head. "I'm... Cseki?" He asked stupidly, his mouth in a comical scowl. "I don't care who you are!" Lierra replied. "You won't even need to remember my name, because in the next 30 minutes you'll be dead." She charged at him with blinding speed and punched him straight in the face. The dumb look immediately turned into a savage sneer, even as he was kicked violently. Jerking his head back, he reared up and returned with a vicious blow to the face. It was enough to cause a ferocious brawl between the two combatants... or, should it be said, three. "I'd thought I'd find you here." A familiar dry voice said from over Ahatake's head. Ahatake looked up. "Seth?!?!? How'd you get in here?" Meanwhile Lierra through a punch at Cseki which was blocked easily and he retaliated by punched her in the face. "Ow..." Lierra moaned getting up. "You don't hit a girl." Cseki laughed in response. "It was fairly easy to track the twin terrors over there to your location." The android replied, touching down right beside Ahatake and looking upwards to the two fighters. "I'll be it was." Ahatake muttered. "Can you increase your battle strength? Or is an android strength final?" "I can only increase my strength through training, like flesh-and-blood types like you can." Seth replied. "That's what I meant." Ahatake said and started walking toward teh depths of the dimension. "Follow me. We need to train." Seth cocked an eyebrow in question, but put his feet forward in order to trail Ahatake. "Oh... and one more thing..." He said softly. "What?" Ahatake asked, not trusting the Android and put his guard up. "My name isn't Seth anymore. It's Android 0." "Too much of a mouthful." Ahatake said as they entered the white nothingness. "So it's Seth." The android shrugged. "Whatever." He murmured, following closely behind. Back with the main battle, it seemed to be about even but it was obvious that Cseki was just toying with the girl. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Lierra cried sending a massive blast of Chi at the Majin. Cseki smirked, as he clasped his hands together in a double sledge. When the blast came close enough, he swung, knocking the blast straight back at Lierra. Lierra kicked it right back along with an additional Chi blast. Cseki matched her movements, only this time, he kicked it straight into the Chi blast, resulting in a collision of light that illuminated the area. Lierra used the blinding light to her advantage, and charged straight through it and performed a 16 punch combo on teh Majin, and finished with a one-handed Kamehameha. This resulted in the upper body being ripped apart under the pressure. However, it didn't stop the remaining clumps of flesh from forming back together again, into a cockily-positioned Majin, as he stared down his opponent with a smug expression.